


奶香

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	奶香

1 真人秀之给老婆打电话

 

李帝努作为国际著名设计师被邀请去参加一档时尚类真人秀节目。

因为他的咖位最大、拍摄时间最短，所以节目组把他在行程移动中的时间也都安排了拍摄。这晚他刚刚从公司出来，外面还下着大雨，他在车里对着正拍着他的镜头闲聊。正聊着一些工作日常，手机震了一下。

【微信消息】小家伙：我找到你藏起来的拼图了。

【微信消息】小家伙：你怎么这么烦啊一个拼图你也要藏！

【微信消息】小家伙：我现在玩得可好了，哼！

李帝努点开认真看了一下，嘴角乱特么上扬，对镜头说，“小家伙翻柜子，找到我偷偷藏起来的拼图，玩得很开心，发了消息给我。”

“那你就开心地玩吧！”男人用轻快上扬的语气自说自话。

他不说话，低头划了会儿手机，又说，“那就来打个电话吧。”

电话很快被接通，李帝努：“那是谁的啊？那是谁的啊？”语气宠溺。不知道的以为在哄小孩。

“珺珺啊，我在拍摄呢，我把免提打开，你跟大家打个招呼吧。”

李帝努看了眼镜头，打开免提，让对方问好：“呃......大家好，我是黄任珺。”在撒娇吗？

李帝努直接回了一句：“挂了。”

节目播出当天，【黄任珺 李帝努】【李帝努秒变脸】的词条又挂在热搜上一整天。

 

2 涂鸦

 

因为李东淑怀孕养胎，他们搬到了郊区的别墅去住。黄任珺可愁，天天闷得慌，想找老公又怕打扰老公工作。

李帝努哪能看不出黄任珺在想啥，便在距离李东淑家不远的地方，买了个山庄。

于是不久前他们就搬了家，黄任珺天天在家倒腾装修，好不快活。

装修装到画室的时候，黄任珺亲自上阵，在墙上涂鸦了老公的脸。

李东淑过来参观的时候表示，搞不懂你们夫妻的情趣。

黄任珺说，你不懂，这是一个美院生对大卫的赤诚之心。

 

3 爱心便当

 

郡主五指不沾阳春水。

但她逛论坛，看到一帖子《哪个老公不喜欢爱心便当？》，想了想自己好像也没给李帝努做过这种东西，除了上次的小蛋糕。

她跟妈妈学了几招，又在家政阿姨的指导下，做了个牛肉盖饭。

还挺像模像样的。

李帝努在公司飘了一天，回去又把黄任珺吃干抹净了。

郡主发誓再也不逛论坛了。

 

4 吵架

 

这一次吵架是因为李帝努不让黄任珺吃冰淇淋。

“宝贝儿你今天的份额只有半个。”李帝努第一次对黄任珺板起脸说话。

“……”为什么要板着脸跟我说话。

李帝努看黄任珺马上又要泪眼汪汪了，忙不迭把手上的工作停下，快步走到冰箱前把人抱住。

“唉小笨蛋……你上次吃太多拉肚子难受了一天忘了吗？”

“……那你也不可以凶我…！”

“好好好老公错了！那你不吃冰淇淋了好不好，今天可以喝半杯红酒，你不是想喝吗？”

黄任珺冰淇淋没吃着，最后变成醉猫了。

 

5 公共交通

 

黄任珺审视了一下自己不环保的出行方式，决定以后出门不让送了，自己搭公交地铁。

“但是距离我们家最近的一个地铁站有两公里。”李帝努冷静指出。

“没事，你出门捎上我，在地铁口把我放下就好。”

“你确定？”

“为什么不信我？！”

结果第二天一早李帝努把人捞起来问：“你今天要出去吗？”

黄任珺扒拉着李帝努的肩头，不情不愿地抱着他赖床：“那就，明天再出好了……”

 

6 嗜小酒

 

李帝努发现黄任珺最近有点嗜酒的小问题。

不严重，但是老婆每天喝了一点点就醉，还撩人不自知，这就让他忍得很辛苦。

虽然变成这个样子也是他宠出来的，但他不知道这里面其实也有黄任珺的故意而为之——喝醉了可以叫老公再用力一点再快一点，也不会羞羞脸。

 

7 坚持搭一次地铁的理由

 

“偶尔看到电视剧里男女主人公在人潮拥挤的地方拥抱，也会很羡慕嘛。”

“那走吧。”

“去哪？”

“去跳广场舞的地方。”

你个蠢直男！

 

8 吃鱼

 

李帝努把鱼刺都挑干净了，才递过去给黄任珺。

黄任珺吃了一口表示，好难吃，你自己吃吧。

李帝努伤心。

黄任珺吧唧一口抱着老公亲：“哎呀今天就是觉得鱼好腥的嘛，吃不下了！”

李帝努心里突然高兴：这是不是怀了？！

 

9 酒庄

 

黄任珺还在嗜酒，并表示：“我的梦想是拥有一间酒庄！”

那还不容易，李帝努第二天就联系相关中介，买下了澳洲的一间酒庄。

手续都办好后带着老婆过去剪彩。

夫妇俩成功解锁红酒浴sex。

要射的时候李帝努拔出来，打算射在外面。黄任珺夹紧不放，拥着人抱得很紧，凑到他耳边说：“都射给我。想要小宝宝了。”

 

10 坐飞机

 

李帝努买了个私人小岛，在南太平洋的某片海域上。黄任珺不知道这是什么时候买的，但印象中李帝努的确是有跟她讲过这件事，大概在某次她被做得不省人事的时候，男人不经意地提了一嘴儿。

反正也不知道要去哪儿玩，那就去小岛吧。

结果要飞的前一晚，李帝努还是不知节制地要了好几回，以至于第二天到机场她都困得不行。李帝努本想在机上抱着老婆哄她睡一会儿，结果黄任珺佯装生气，并且要自己坐，李帝努只好给她调好座椅，又问空乘要了几个抱枕给她垫到腰下。

结果才飞了四十分钟，黄任珺又迷迷糊糊地揪着李帝努的衣襟要抱着睡。

下飞机的时候，黄任珺被李帝努抱在怀里离开，她睡得好熟，还在男人怀里打起了小小的鼾声。

 

11 嗜睡

 

黄任珺怀孕了。

可由于没有太大的孕吐，也没有胃口不好，从头到尾都只是嗜睡，让俩人都没有发现怀孕这件事。

最后还是李东淑发现的。

有经验的果然不一样。

李东淑的原话是：“好端端的天天睡得像头猪是怎么回事啊，还不是怀了呗。”

 

12 禁欲和欲求不满

 

李帝努破天荒地禁欲了。黄任珺却欲求不满起来。

“不可以，医生说等胎儿再稳定些。”

“你好烦啊......干嘛那么听医生的话啊！”

“还不是怕你受苦！那只用手给你弄好不好。”

“.......^%$**&^@#%^^^&&&.....”

 

13 瞎着急

 

李帝努变得非常焦虑和神经紧张，不知道的还以为怀孕的是李帝努。

他一听黄任珺哼哼就要打电话给医生，现在紧急拨号键已经换成了私人医生的号码了。

家里所有的尖锐物，全都被包起来。

地毯也重新铺了两层。

 

14 关于小包子的性别

 

李帝努不关心。生哪个可以让黄任珺少点痛，那就生哪个。

 

15李帝努的素材库

 

孕期的黄任珺简直就是李帝努的灵感源泉。

孕妇装啦，孕妇内衣裤啦。

在郡主身上，idea简直取之不尽用之不竭。

 

16 大胖小子诺诺

 

生了个男孩。

李帝努松了口气，男孩就得放养，以后少跟妈妈睡。

 

17 涨奶

 

诺诺真的很惨。他连奶都不够吃，可每次妈妈的母乳还要分给爸爸一份。

黄任珺涨奶涨得很痛，偶尔会哭着要李帝努吸一吸。

为此，李帝努连公司都不去了，就在家等着：“痛的时候一定要叫我！”

 

18 图腾崇拜

 

黄任珺原本就C cup的魔鬼身材，在生产恢复身材之后蚂蚁腰又出来了，但是C cup变为D cup了。

李帝努除了臣服与崇拜，只想把黄任珺当图腾供起来。

那是对美的天然追求与崇拜。

 

19 洋娃娃与姐姐

 

诺诺继承了妈妈的美貌和爸爸的骨相，一两岁的时候就长得活脱脱一个洋娃娃。

黄任珺生了孩子之后又莫名嫩回十几岁的样子，她牵着诺诺的手，看起来像他的姐姐。

诺诺会说话之后，总是主动告诉人家：“这不是姐姐喔，这是诺诺的亲亲妈咪。”

 

20 出去玩

 

诺诺三岁的时候有一个可以跟爸爸妈妈一起出去玩的机会，他好高兴，抱着妈妈的姆明玩偶都不用哄就早早睡着了。

第二天一早他在自己的儿童房里早早醒过来也没哭，晃着小短腿从床上爬下来，还乖乖穿上袜子才跑到隔壁去敲爸爸妈妈的门。

敲门的时候听到细细的泣音也不知道是怎么回事，他急得越敲越大声，快要急哭了爸爸才打开门，穿着睡袍的爸爸蹲下来摸了他的头，竖起食指挡在嘴前，“嘘，诺诺乖乖的，妈妈累坏了还在睡，不可以吵到她喔。”

“可是刚才我听到有人哭。是不是妈妈哭！”诺诺好担心。

“乖乖，不是妈妈哭，那是爸爸在逗妈妈玩儿呢。你先去玩儿会，一会儿妈妈就起床啦。”

诺诺满脸忧虑，可还是听爸爸话乖乖去客厅玩了。

李帝努把门关上，回到床上把黄任珺捞起来抱好，刮她鼻子笑她：“你刚哭太大声啦，诺诺都问是怎么回事呢。”

黄任珺气急败坏，嗷呜一口咬他肩头，又锤他胸膛：“你怎么这么坏啊！”

 

21 俊俊

 

黄任珺三年抱俩。小儿子叫俊俊。

三岁的诺诺看着自己的弟弟，大声告诉爸爸妈妈：“我是哥哥呢！我要爱弟弟！”

李帝努跟小儿子抢奶喝的时候，诺诺站出来骂爸爸坏蛋。

 

22 儿童房

 

诺诺从小就跟俊俊一起睡的。

儿童房明明摆了两张床，但是有一张空置的床已经摆满了诺诺的高达玩具。

 

23 诺俊

 

俊俊十几岁的时候还跟诺诺睡同一张床。

哥哥的理由是，爸爸妈妈都一起睡，为什么你要自己睡。

俊俊竟一时无法反驳。

他初中，诺诺高中。高中的诺诺在外面拽得二五八万，回到家里对着弟弟也很凶。

天天还查岗。

俊俊说收到情书了，诺诺还偷偷给他撕了，警告他：“你不许早恋！”

 

不许喜欢别人。

 

FIN.


End file.
